republicofjoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starscream7
I am BlahMarrow, and I'd like to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, said the man of communism, it belongs to the everyone. No, said the beings of the Canterlot, it belongs to everything. No, said the man of God, it belongs to thy Lord. But with the Republic of Joe, all that can change. Your sweat is your own, and with the sweat of your brow, can we make a better world, in the Republic of Joe. I do apologize for her intrusion on the matter. I'm trying to help her with her wiki at the moment as well.Code Name "Birdman" 02:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Ah, not much is up, I finished my high school exams, and got a few days free, but that's about it. How about you? What's up with you? I hate to admit it, but I think that there's nothing that can really can be done about Bionicle now. It's a dead series, and many of the fans have, or will soon, grow up, and not be interested in them. It's a sad thing, but unless a revival of the epic universe emerges, designed for the new generation of kids, I fear for the worst. (Spyro the dragon, an old series, had been brought back from the dead with Skylanders. That wiki has become much more active recently, truely, an encouraging thing.) This site however, has a problem of it's own: Needs a theme. Like a theme song or something. (Why not? XD) Any ideas? Code Name "Birdman" 02:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! Code Name "Birdman" 02:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed- the wikis I'm on right now are either dead or have little activity compared to others. XDCode Name "Birdman" 02:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww, have our little pains come back to troll again? Code Name "Birdman" 16:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Some thigns never change. Code Name "Birdman" 02:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey check it out, I reached my 1100 edit on TBW. Looks like I finally reached my goal, eh?Code Name "Birdman" 04:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You know, I've been thinking. I owe TBW's members an apology, I acted so immature on there. Could you let them know that I apologize for being immauture to them? Codename "Birdman" ( Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Probably not, but I will. Thanks for the encouragement, you're right. (AGAIN!!) Codename "Birdman" ( Forward Base) (GHQ) 01:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hapy Valentines day Codename "Birdman" ( Forward Base) (GHQ) 01:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I come back to become an active member again, but the place is under attack. Maybe I bring bad luck to TBW, I don't know. But hell, I mean, what the hell, did the place never stop being attacked? Really, did they not stop atacking the place? And heck, the same day I return, dumb ass vandal starts up. Now it looks like I'm involved, but I'm not. I really ain't. I ain't no vandal anymore, you know that. I dunno what to do about this, but revert the vandal's edits. Maybe my time at TBW is very limited now? Maybe I'll be blocked, and blamed for bringing back a problem. Hell, I dunno what to think or do now. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 23:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) After thinking it over, I conclude that if I'm blamed for that anon's attack, and blocked on TBW, I won't blame them. Really, I wouldn't mind at all.It's come down to being too little evidence to support me. It was a well thought out plan though, at least, the one I've thought of. I figured this out, but like I said, too little evidence, if any, to support it. Cracker and some others mentioned me on 4chan, and 4chan has many people on the chats. (I dunno the proper name of the talk pages) Someone on 4chan made a pic of me, an African American U.S. soldier in Vietnam, and some disrespectful comment or something. The point I'm getting at with this is they noticed me. They enjoyed the reactions I had, and how I acted. And later, one of them said I was "A punk @$$ rager" on my talkpage on TBW. What if someone was waiting for me to return? What if they waited for me to return, so they could vandalise freely, and pin the blame on me? It makes sense, it's full proof to them. I leave, when I return, they attack, and because I just return, I look guilty. This is my conclusion: Either it's just a coincidence someone came by to vandalise, or they set an ambush for me when I returned. But the thing is, there's too little evidence to support my theoory, or to prove me not guilty. Either way, I'm done for. That's why I won't be enraged, or angered, but rather only saddened when I get blocked. I won't blame anybody on TBW's staff if they accuse me for bringing vandals with me. I will accept a block on my account. There's simply too little evidence to help me in this matter. But hey, if I do get blocked, at least it would be for a greater good to others than myself. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We've canon to our left, our right. We're outnumbered, outgunned, have no supplies. We fight a war that seems impossible to win. We question ourselves, we question others. Do we have the hope to win? Or only to survive? Will we prove victorious? Or only be slaughtered in battle needlessly? Will it degrade to mindless efforts of survival? Or will we be living back at home in luxary before christmas? So many questions, so much pondering. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 02:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) dude dude dude dude dude! Just found out, Tuma was a spyro fan. Just found his account on Spyro wiki. Didn't see it coming. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 02:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Come. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 01:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Comrade? What is the truth? Just got your pm. Birdman (Natural Habitat) (Secret Land of Birdman) 02:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Seeing you around. Birdman (is sitting on a tree) 03:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) You called earlier? Birdman (is sitting on a tree) 17:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to deal with anon spam on your wiki SS7? Another one appeared on TBW, so I'm wondering if it's only on TBW or what. Birdman (is sitting on a tree) 03:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Another one! We lost another user. Roden's gone now from TBW. Suppose it was only a matter of time after he demoted himself. Jaws I do believe that yesterday was the 37 anniversery for Jaws. Random note. Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 00:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC) no prob lol!Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 00:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Who'da thunk it? A nice surprise happened to TBW recently. Toa Makao has returned. He was a former user who left a long while ago. Just thought I'd bother you with it. ;) Falco-1 (6 Air Division) (54 Tactical Fighter Wing) 18:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Spyro wiki chat, if you please. This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 02:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Many apologies for not being there last night! I feel terrible now! D: I lost internet connection for most of the night. This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 18:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC)